


I'm Gad You Came

by macrs150



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macrs150/pseuds/macrs150
Summary: Our dearest Rey has been interrogated a few times by Olaf, but today's session fared better for Reylo fans.





	

Kylo hitched Rey’s leg up for a better angle. He thrust back into her, splitting her in two.

Rey—astonished as to how she got into this position (as well as this position) grunted her enthusiasm.

Like all soulmates, they climaxed at the same time.

Somewhere in the distance, a revered actress and Dame muttered two phrases; “Jerimiah” and “What’s the deal with ‘Reylo?’” 

Close by, a melting Olaf chuckled as he chewed a Snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Follow me on Tumblr as @Hickstera. This is my husband's Ao3 account. I respond to all comments.


End file.
